


В Бразилии жарче

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: В Бразилии всё, что происходит с Ойкавой, кажется ему другим. В чём-то — даже особенным и значимым.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	В Бразилии жарче

В Бразилии всё кажется жарче. Воздух раскалён до предела даже в тени, туристов настолько много, что в толпе не протиснуться, и приходится задыхаться-задыхаться-задыхаться жарой среди потных и загорелых тел, и от этого пекла не спастись абсолютно нигде, сколько в себя не заливай прохладной воды и как не пытайся привыкнуть. Хината же чувствует себя как в своей тарелке. Ойкаве этот малявка напоминает уголёк из печки: опасный, сверкающий, а ещё, несомненно, горячий и обжигающий. Ойкава любит наблюдать, и, к сожалению или к счастью, Хината для этого — идеальный объект. То, как его ноги не утопают в пляжном песке, а будто отталкиваются от него, как от батута, вызывает странный зуд в горле. Какой же он… прыткий. 

Привыкнуть можно к чему угодно, даже к песку под ногами, думает Ойкава, уязвлённо осознавая, что его, кажется, эта бразильская жара сожрёт заживо и выплюнет только обглоданные косточки. Шоё ест жару на завтрак и запивает её жидкой лавой; он соткан из горячего песка и солнца: толпа веснушек на лице тому доказательство (их ведь не было в Японии?), как и тот факт, что рыжий уже давно не малявка. Он вырос на пол головы, и Ойкава фыркает, потому что он _всё ещё_ низкий для волейбола, но он стал настолько более манёвренным и умелым, в его руках и ногах стало настолько больше силы, что теперь он уже почти грозный соперник — или союзник, когда они по одну сторону сетки. Ойкава тонет в песке, а Шоё протягивает ему руку и ослепительно улыбается.

Тоору становится жарко. Его распирает изнутри, прямо под кожей будто бы сотня иголок колет одновременно, а потом он понимает: опять обгорел. Что Аргентина, что Бразилия — одна песня, никак они его не принимают. Стоит на секунду задуматься, погрузиться в мысли и забыть про тонну защитных кремов, так солнце тут же бьёт в самые больные точки с такой же силой, с какой теперь атакует Хината Шоё. У Тоору на лице дурацкие белые полоски от солнечных очков, и по этой причине он носит их постоянно, даже в помещении. Хинату же, кажется, ничего не смущает: по его телу, как по карте, можно прочитать, когда и сколько он носил шорты по колено, а когда на мизерную зарплату прикупил себе покороче. Ойкава одним лишь взглядом следует за полосой загара от колена и вверх, по бедру, к кромке шорт — Хината машет ему с площадки и улыбается. Ближе к вечеру Тоору зовёт Хинату к себе в номер — бог знает, зачем, просто ему кажется, что иначе у него произойдет перегрузка от количества эмоциональных бразильцев в кафе и ресторанах по вечерам, а одному сидеть отчего-то совсем не хочется. Мог бы заняться полезными делами, спокойно принять душ, простоять под холодной водой хоть полчаса, а потом смотреть сколько угодно игр, но больше хотелось сидеть и наблюдать, как его соперник (напарник?) набивает щёки пиццей из доставки и болтает с набитым ртом про свою подработку, игровых партнёров и неразговорчивого соседа по квартире. Ойкава беззвучно смеется от того, что рядом с Шоё даже он сам выглядит молчаливым, что, естественно, не является правдой, и когда тот спрашивает про Аргентину и смотрит горящими глазами, Ойкава рассказывает ему с упоением, так, что рука Хинаты с пиццей замирает в сантиметре от рта, а он сам глядит, почти не моргая. Как будто читает книгу — страницу за страницей, заинтересованно, с упоением, а сам в это время открыт ровно настолько же. В глазах мгновенно отражается то, что на уме, и Ойкаву до мурашек пробирает плещущийся в зрачках интерес вперемешку с эмоциональным _возбуждением_ , таким, которым разит за километр и из-за которого тянет, как магнитом. Лишь бы всё это, читаемое в глазах, разделить. Особенно когда они уже на равных. 

Шоё вообще открылся ему внезапно. Первые дни из его рта то и дело вылетали «семпай» и «великий король», а потом он сам отчего-то прекратил, лишь изредка возвращаясь к японским обычаям уважения. И не от того это, что Шоё так крепко влился в местную культуру — просто они оба теперь были одинаково выкинуты из прежней жизни. Начинали всё с начала, заново учились играть в волейбол, ступая маленькими шагами, и оба делали это не очень умело. И в этом деле, пожалуй, «старшим» уже является Шоё — но говорить ему об этом Ойкава не хочет, нет необходимости. 

Но Шоё по привычке ест, сидя на полу, потому что, говорит, так ему удобнее — стола-то в номере нет. Ойкава хотел бы развалиться на кровати звёздочкой и вздремнуть, но он снова украдкой смотрит на кривой загар Хинаты. Светлые места там, где были рукава футболки, кажутся Тоору чем-то необъяснимо притягательным, они сами по себе приковывают взгляд, как какая-нибудь картина в галерее, и Ойкава не знает, почему. Возможно, самим фактом их существования: все нормальные люди стараются, чтобы их не было, кремами мажутся, а Хинате абсолютно на них всё равно. На лице у него почти такие же следы от очков, как у Ойкавы, но неровный загар ему идёт так, как никому другому. Будто Хината придумал новую моду, от которой Тоору глаз оторвать не может, сам не зная, почему это так его цепляет. 

Ойкава знает, что Хината замечает его взгляды — кем надо быть, чтобы не заметить? Шоё косится на него в ответ, и словно нарочно так, чтобы их взгляды обязательно пересеклись, и Тоору не чувствует в этом жесте ни капли неловкости или смущения — вместо этого видит, как глаза Шоё лучатся интересом, как его ладони чуть напряжённо лежат на коленях и сминают тонкую ткань шортов, и как он, ведомый только одним внутренним ощущением, хочет податься вперед. Ойкава ловит этот момент и двигается к нему сам. Они оба прекрасно читают людей — и это к лучшему. Не приходится ничего объяснять. Тоору знает: оба чувствуют, что дали друг другу «добро», да только на что именно? Абстрактное желание, которое никак не получается собрать в осознанное предложение, надёжно закрепляется в голове и постепенно принимает форму Хинаты Шоё. А его руки тем временем находят себе занятие: достают с полки крем и размазывают его по обгоревшим плечам Ойкавы. Тоору не видит его лица, но, если честно, ему всё равно, ведь руки скажут больше: они почти не напряжены, уверенными движениями, но осторожно и бережно почти гладят, и Ойкава думает, что ему, наверное, показалось. Почудилось, что Хината на миг замер и подполз чуть ближе. Тоору самодовольно улыбается, думая, что всё-таки был прав, а потом оборачивается — и понимает, что он на самом деле совсем ничего не понял. 

У Хинаты на лице смесь уважения и интереса — в принципе, такое же лицо он делает, когда сталкивается на площадке с интересным соперником, и всё почти сходится, если бы не лёгкая робость, которую Ойкава замечает в его взгляд . Робость, которую хочется, как напряжённый аккорд, непременно разрешить. 

Такой Шоё и есть: сбивающая с ног харизма, простота и обжигающая неуверенность, которые, смешиваясь в коктейль, заставляют Ойкаву моментально опьянеть, закрыть глаза и податься к нему, а потом запечатать на его губах жаркий и сухой поцелуй. 

Губы обветрены от постоянного ветра и морской соли, а Ойкава думает, что за весь день вкуснее ничего не пробовал.

Под футболкой Шоё пустыня Атакама, в которой Ойкава тонет, утягивая Хинату за собой, роняя его на спину и тут же снова подхватывая под лопатки, выводя ладонями круги по облюбованным полосам загара. Будто бы надеется руками почувствовать разницу, но Шоё везде одинаково пышет огнём; он распускает руки и притягивает себе, даже сейчас ослепительно улыбается, но смотрит так, что в густом мёде глаз эмоции почти неразличимы. Тоору отчего-то чувствует, что иначе сложиться и не могло: то, как его собственные руки правильно следуют вниз по позвоночнику, как смуглая кожа Хинаты светится в огнях Рио, как он льнёт щекой к его шее, а потом, чёрт, седлает бёдра — только здесь и сейчас, в Бразилии, не до, и никогда после. Потому что в Бразилии жарче всего. Потому что сейчас это не просто жизненно необходимо — этого хочется, а значит, это правильно. 

Тоору думает мимолётно, как поутру он определенно позвонит Ива-чану и будет зудеть о том, какой Шоё на самом деле, а тот лишь хмыкнет, вздохнёт так, как он вздыхает каждый раз, когда Ойкава снова поддаётся духу детского соперничества, а потом скажет, что они с Хинатой одинаковые. 

Ойкава знает: разные, и именно поэтому с ним так жарко и невтерпёж. Они поразительно отличаются: Хинате надо так мало, чтобы с его губ срывались стоны. Его пальцы поселились на плечах Тоору, сжимая их почти нетерпеливо, пока руки Ойкавы гладят его член через шорты. Тоору необходимо намного больше: он не спускает с Шоё плывущий взгляд, дышит в его губы, то прижимаясь на секунду, то отдаляясь, и со взрывами в грудной клетке ловит моменты, когда Шоё закрывает глаза и тянется за ним, не желая отрываться. Тоору скользит спиной по простыне, когда чужие горячие руки толкают его в грудь, а потом снова возвращаются на плечи, гладят по шее, а потом двигаются ниже, сжимая мимолетно соски, и, наконец, подхватывают под спину. Хината голой грудью жмётся к коже Ойкавы, и у того в сознании возникает желание звонко отпечатать свою ладонь на подтянутой заднице. А потом огладить сильную спину и потянуть к себе, чтобы огонь возбуждения захватил его всего полностью и очистил отрезвляющим пожаром. Чтобы выжег в памяти это чувство и эти образы, сухой запах горячего песка и фруктового льда перед обедом, запах тела Шоё, и намертво припаял к ним ощущения от раскалённых касаний Хинаты к его груди, спине и бёдрам, и чтобы всё вместе оно сплелось в Бразилию, ту, которую Ойкава теперь знает. Выучил — как по телу Хинаты Шоё, наизусть.

Они разные: Тоору мечтами в небе, а Хината уверенно зарывается ногами в песок, и он в этом насколько гармоничен и умел, что Ойкава думает, что лишь чудом в него не влюблён. Ойкава рассеянно и сонно смотрит на чужую местами загорелую спину в блёклых веснушках и радуется тому, как неожиданно и удачно они сошлись, дальше разойдутся, но от этого совершенно не грустно.

Прижимается губами к выпирающему позвонку и попадает аккурат в одну из веснушек, а Хината, разбуженный, поворачивается. У него светло-рыжие ресницы и тонкие брови, вопросительно сведённые к носу. И вид, как обычно, такой, будто бы всё складывается именно так, как он хочет, а судьба целует его в макушку. И Тоору снова видит в нём напарника, соперника, центрального блокирующего из Карасуно и Ниндзя-Шоё из Бразилии. И только один Хината знает, какая что будет дальше.

Тоору не знает, а поэтому боится, уважает, хочет превзойти и восхищается. 

— Будь готов, — говорит он уверенно, протягивая ладонь к потолку и глядя сквозь пальцы, как свет с улицы мерцает всполохами автомобильных фар. — Я собираюсь выиграть. 

Шоё не отвечает, но смотрит так же, как раньше — пылко и насквозь. Но не грустно, потому что, даже если разойдутся сегодня — завтра снова встретятся. 


End file.
